


I’ve Gotta Try

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Since there is an alternate universe in the Supernatural world, maybe there will be another you.Inspired by the the song “Let her go” by Passenger.





	1. Background

_ Staring at the bottom of your glass _ __   
_ Hoping one day you'll make a dream last _ __   
_ But dreams come slow and they go so fast _ __   
_ You see her when you close your eyes _ __   
_ Maybe one day you'll understand why _ _   
_ __ Everything you touch surely dies.

 

Sitting at the table in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean pours another shot of whiskey, downing it quickly to drown the memories coming to his head.

  
  


_ You two had a whirlwind romance. It started the way Dean’s relationships always started, he was in town investigating a case. You were one of the many witnesses he talked to, but he found you attractive. _

 

_ You were at a local bar with a friend. The waitress brought over a drink. “Complements of the gentleman,” as she pointed to Dean.  _

 

_ He was in a suit and he was gorgeous, like a male model. He walked over. “Hi. I’m Dean.” _

 

_ “I’m Y/N,” you said taking his hand. He had a nice, strong grip, but yet his hands had a softness. He certainly wasn’t a local. “So, what brings you to this little town?” _

 

_ “Working a case.” He got out his badge. “Agent Plant.” _

 

_ “Wow! A real G-man. Well, I’m honored Mr. Plant.” _

 

_ You began talking, consuming more than your fair share of cocktails that when last call was announced, you were reeling to go, which was not common for you. You never took a man home the first night, but you instinctively felt you could trust him. “Maybe we can move this conversation somewhere else,” you suggested touching his hand and rubbing it seductively.  _

 

_ “Sure. I’d like that.” Dean looked at you and smiled. He paid the bar tab and he followed you back to your house. You barely made it through your front door before he was on you in what you affectionately named as Fuck Day 2019. _

_ Neither of you could take your hands off of each other as he fucked you hard and made love to you tenderly everywhere in your house. He was amazing and he was impressed by your skills as well.  _

 

_ He spent the rest of his time at your house, working his case during the days and spending the nights tangled in bed with you. Once the case was over, he decided to come see you when he was not hunting. Your relationship went from days to weeks, weeks into months and months into a year. One year late, you were living in the bunker with Dean and his brother and knew what they did. You loved you were dating a real life superhero in your book. Dean taught you to hunt and defend yourself, when he wasn’t fucking you, and you picked up the hunters’ life well, as you were never one for conventional lifestyles in your old life. Sam taught you the lore and you helped him with research. This made you and Dean a great hunting duo, and when Sam came along, you were a trio, but only Dean got the perk of fucking you. You were always good bait for the hunts, even though Dean totally hated it that you risked your life. _

 

_ You had everything you wanted for five years, and while Dean was never was one to want to live an apple pie life, he wanted it with you. When he got down on his knee in a pool of shapeshifter blood and asked you to marry him, you cried happily, yelling “Yes,” kissing him, not caring that you were both soaked in shapeshifter blood.  He took you back to the motel that night, getting your own room where you started with incredible shower sex and then made love to you over and over in an oversized king bed. After three excessive noise complaints by motel management, you were kicked out the room. Dean and you hopped into the Impala and drove to an empty lot and fucked until morning where you came back to pick up Sam and head back to the bunker.  _

 

_ You were pregnant the next month; both you and Dean ill prepared to be parents, but he took your hand and looked deep into your eyes and said, “I’ll always be here for you, regardless. We’ll work this out together.” _

 

_ Three months later, he was holding your hand while you laid in the hospital bed, courtesy of the Rurgaru that attacked you on your last hunt.  _

 

_ “I knew I shouldn’t have let you come on this hunt,” Dean looked at you, angry at himself.  _

 

_ “You didn’t have a choice.” You sarcastically remarked to your green eyed fiancé. _

 

_ The doctor then walked into the room. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this Miss Y/N, but your baby is gone. We couldn’t save him.” _

 

_ “Him?” Dean looked up at the doctor. _

 

_ “Yes sir. It was a boy,” the doctor said as he looked at Dean and back at you, as you began to cry. Dean held your hand.  “I’m sorry for your loss. I’ll let you two have some time,” he said, leaving the room.  _

 

_ Dean held you as you cried in his arms. “I’m sorry Dean.” _

 

_ “Shhh, don’t be sorry to me. You can never change my feelings for you. We’ll try again, but maybe after we’re married. Maybe we can just elope.” He continued to hold and console you.  _

 

_ Two weeks later you were working a Kahn Worm Case when things turned from bad to worse. Sam was being beaten badly by one infected, so Dean ran to check on Sammy, not realizing there was another one around the corner. As soon as Dean left your side, it attacked you. He threw you across the room and then finding a broken mirror shard, slit your neck and began drinking you to sate it’s insatiable thirst. By the time Dean got back to you, you were already going cold. He chased the one that killed you, shooting it and stepping on the worm when it left his body. Dean returned and leaned over you holding your cold, dead body as he let a single man tear fall down his cheek. “I love you Y/N. Always.” The day you died coincidentally was the eve of your five year anniversary of the first day you met.  _

 

_ On your anniversary, Dean was giving you a hunter’s funeral as your body blazed to ashes. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and for months after, Dean would drink himself stupid and thought of you, as Sam sat by and gave Dean space.  _

 


	2. Memories

Staring at the empty glass of whiskey _ ,  _ Dean throws the glass, watching it shatter into little pieces as it hit the wall. 

 

“Dean?” Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard the glass smash against the wall. 

 

“I’m OK Sam.” Dean said getting up. 

 

“No you’re not. I know how you feel with Y/N being gone.”

 

“You know nothing Sam. Five years. I was with her five years. She was everything I ever needed in a woman. She saved my life just by breathing and loving me and now she’s gone. 

 

“I know Dean.”

 

“Just let me deal with this on my own Sammy.” Dean got up leaving the room.

 

Heading back to his room, he laid in the bed you shared remembering all the sleepless steamy nights you spent together. 

 

_ Warm kisses with needy lips that seem to fit his perfectly. Your kisses could bring him back  _

_ from the depths of the Hell in his mind. All you had to do was wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips to him and he was home. You chewed on his plump, succulent lips like bubble gum as he tugged needily your top lip. Peppering your cheek with kisses, he worked his way to your earlobe where he would nip, little bites that seem to jolt your nerves down to your core. Continuing down your neck, he met the crease between your neck and shoulders where he would spend most of his time, his lips and tongue gently nipping your flesh, leaving marks. Your smooth, soft hands that started around his neck, carding his hair, would work their way down, grabbing his strong biceps as he kissed you passionately. Your fingers traipsed down his arm as you finally laced your fingers with his. Out of breath and filled with need, you parted, as you pulled him towards your shared bedroom. _

 

_ Once in the room and the door shut, he turns you around to presses your back against the door. His hands mold to you like a memory foam to your curves, sinking in as moans of pleasure escape your lips, between kisses. His calloused fingers moved from the small of back to your waist and up your shirt, squeezing your breasts tenderly, then harsher as his thumb and finger would roll your rock hard nipple between.  _

 

_ He shrugs off his flannel shirt, then you grasp the end of his shirt, lifting up, and peeling it off. Pressing you against the door harder, he begins unbuttoning your flannel, pulling it off, leaning in as his lips pepper your cleavage, and his hand returns to your hard nipple. _

 

_ “Dean.” Moaning, you reach through his arms, grabbing his back muscles, pulling him closer to you. Between gasps of breath, you see his lust blown irises as he reaches down, grabbing your thighs, your arms reaches back up around his neck, and he’s lifting you off the ground; your legs wrap around his waist as his hands grasp your buttocks, walking you towards the bed.  _

 

_ Falling down, your back hits the bed with him still pressed against you, legs wrapped around his waist as you pull him closer to you, feeling his bulge against your already soaking core.  _

 

_ “Y/N. I need you,” he grunts as his clothed erection presses into.  _

 

_ His hands reach around, undoing your bra,  _ _ reaching up, slipping the straps off your arms which you slip out of as he tosses it across the room. Your hands reach between you two to undo and unzip his jeans which allows his erection more freedom. “Thanks.” He smiles at you as you raise your head to his. _

 

_ He pulls away from your lips and looks at you like his favorite pie. “Need you now,” was all he said as he undoes your jeans and tugs them over your hips, down your legs, and off. His calloused hands slowly run up your legs and thighs, setting your nerves ablaze, tingling in desire. You gasp as his strong hand grab your ass cheek through your thin lace panties as leans in, engulfing your mouth as his tongue explores. Kissing down your neck, along your shoulders, his lips pucker around your now sensitive nipples. You moan loudly as his tongue swirls around sucking in the nub; you grind your thighs together, looking for friction. He notices you squirming, smiles, licking his lips. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” _

 

_ “Need you in me Dean,” you beg.  _

 

_ He smirks as his lips begin their slow, yet sensual descent from your torso, along your abdomen to the edge of your panties. He looks up, awaiting your approval, then slowly peels them down and off.  _

 

_ He’s moving too slow, which just enhances the pleasure exponentially, but your patience is wearing thin. “Oh Fuck Dean. Please!” Your voice is pleading as he raises your leg and begins with light kisses starting at your ankle, up along your calf, around your knee, and to the inside of your thigh. He licks and nips the inside of your thighs, switching between sides, as your arousal soaks the bed.  _

 

_ “Damn! You are so wet for me. I’m so thirsty.” _

_ His sultry deep voice almost makes you cum on demand. _

 

_ “Dean. Please,” was all it took and his tongue sweeps up your slit, making you moan loudly, hoping you two don’t wake the entire bunker.  _

 

_ “Shhh Baby.” He smiled. “We got a full house here tonight.” He smiles. He really doesn’t care if you wake up everyone. He was hoping everyone would hear him getting lucky, not as if it wasn’t already a nightly occurrence. He loved making you scream out his name, making you announce that it was him and will always be him who makes you a wet, moaning mess. He licks up your slit again, this time taking your clit in his mouth, beginning to suck, as you grab at the sheets.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” you mumble, as he begins to pump his fingers in you, one at a time, scissoring your entrance as he continues to suck on your clit. You feel your body closing around him. “Dean. I’m gonna cum.” _

 

_ “Please Baby. Cum on my fingers. Make me ready to fuck you hard.” Dean looks up at you as he hooks his fingers just right and leans in sucking hard as your arousal pours out of you. He laps at you, trying to catch as much as he can. When he finally looks up at you, a thick sheen of your arousal coats his face. “Damn Baby. You came so hard.” He grabs the sheet and wipes his face as he kisses back up to your face.  _

_ Once he reaches your face, you taste yourself in his lips and tongue, then youroll him over to his back, as you straddle his waist and kiss his lips. “Your turn.” _

 

_ “OK.” He smiles as your hands dance across his skin, grabbing his muscles and you place greedy kisses and bites down his chest. You swirl your tongue over his hardened nipples, biting down, causing his erection to jolt into your core, almost causing you to cum again. “Fuck yeah,” he grunts as you continue peppering kisses down his torso and you began to pull down the waistband of his boxer briefs. He throws his hands behind his neck. “Do what you will to me, Baby.” _

 

He undid his jeans, reaching his hand down his boxers as he grabbed his cock greedily, pretending it was you who was stroking him. He panted, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he ran his thumb over the precum slick tip. “Fuck.” He remembered you as he grasped his hardened cock as he stroked up and down and twisting. He grunted feeling how he would have responded to you. 

 

_ You smile as you move down licking up the main vein and swirl your tongue over the tip filled with precum, then inch by inch, you take him to the back of your throat and begin to suck. “Damn Baby. You know how to get me riled up.”  He leans back panting.  _

 

_ “Glad you’re enjoying this” You smile as he begins  thrusting up and fucking your mouth. “Fuck Y/N. Take it.”  _

 

_ He continues until finally blowing his wad as you swallow and lick it up, and he smiles. “I still have some left in me.” He smiles. He rolls you over and thrusts into you. You grab his shoulder muscles as you wrap your legs around his waist and he rams into you relentlessly.  _

 

_ Wrapping your legs around his waist, it changed the angle, he pounds into you. “Fuck me harder.” You cry out. He raised himself to his knees as he pulls your legs to him as he thrusts harder, changing the angle again. “Oh Fuck Yes Dean.”  _

 

_ “Fuck Y/N. You feel so good.” He begins ramming in you at a brutal pace, feeling him begin to falter and you clench around him, as he spurts into you and you begin to orgasm. His leans down, folding your body in half as his lips meet yours passionately. “God I love you so much.” _

 

_ “I love you too Dean. I am and I will always be yours.” You look at him, your face glowing in the post coital bliss. _

 

_ He smiles as he looks at you with complete love. Rolling you to your sides, pulling out, he then rolls to his back as you lay your head against his sweat sheen chest.  _

 

He continued to stroke himself, remembering how you felt as he thrusted into his hand until he came all over himself. 

 

_ “That was so fucking amazing. I don’t think I can ever get bored of you Baby.”  He kisses the top of your head. “Five years later and you still manage to turn me on so much and make me blow my load like a teen.” _

 

_ “You seem to manage to make me cum so hard, and you could make me cum with just a look, like it was our first time.” You smile. ”I know I’ll never get bored of you, Dean.”   _

 

_ He smiles as he kisses you passionately. _

 

He leaned back, still panting. “Damn I love you Y/N. I want you back.”


	3. Decisions

It had been three months since you were killed when Dean walked into the library where Sam was researching. “I need to get back to the AU.”

 

Sam looked up from his laptop at Dean concerned. “What… Wait… Why?”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I was thinking, there might be an alternate version of Y/N there and I can’t live without her.”

 

Sam mulled over the idea debating on how to stop him from doing something stupid or regretful. “You know Y/N won’t be the same, Dean. She may be completely different. She maybe with someone else. Hell! She may even try to kill you.”

 

Dean looked back at his brother tense. He hadn’t slept properly since you died. He was distraught and angry. “I miss her so much Sammy. I have to try.” 

 

Sam looked back at Dean, sensing his grief. “I just don’t think this is a good idea. What if you get stuck there, and we can’t get you back?”

 

“What if I find her, and convince her to come back.”

 

AU Charlie walked in hearing Dean and Sam’s conversation. “She may hate you Dean. For all you know she could be one of Michael’s bitches.”

 

“Dammit Guys. I have to check guys.” He straightened his shoulders, puffed out his chest, adamant about his decision, and Sam knew he couldn’t change Dean’s mind.

 

“I’ll come with you,” Sam said immediately. “For backup.”

 

“No Sam.” Dean shook his head.

 

“Dean.” Sam looked at Dean concerned.

 

“Sam. If I can’t come back, one of us have to be here to save the world.” Dean knew he could guilt trip Sam to stay. 

 

“I’ll come with you Dean,” Charlie said. “I grew up there. I can help get you where you are going.”

 

“OK. Thanks Charlie. I’ll call Rowena.”

 

They had some archangel grace left from Michael and they called up Rowena. When she arrived she also tried to discourage Dean from going through with it, but he wouldn’t listen . “I know you’re wee sad, but she’ll not be the same.”

 

“I know that. Just do the job Rowena.” Dean was angry.

 

”Such a temper for such a cute flanneled, angry man.”

 

Dean glared at her. She did her chant and the opened, looking like a lightning bolt in the middle of the room. Dean looked at Sam, walked over and gave him a hug.  “Give me a week and make this rift again. If I find her, I’ll come back through. Be safe bitch.”

 

“You too Jerk. Be careful.” Sam acquiesced to Dean’s decision and knew this was the only way Dean could get closure with you. “Just be prepared for the worst.”

 

“I know Sam,” Dean looked down realizing that his brother was probably right, but he was resolved to find out. Dean grabbed the colt with extra bullets, an angel blade, and a Bowie knife. Dean looked over Charlie. “You ready?” 

 

Charlie looked concerned. She wasn’t as gung-ho as Dean was to return to that awful dimension. While AU Michael was gone from there, he had an army of monsters that were probably fighting each other for domination and killing many people along the way. She didn’t think the Y/N they would find would be what Dean wanted, but because Dean and Sam brought her, Bobby, and the other AU hunters back to this dimension, she felt obligated to them. She hugged Sam, grabbed her weapons, a large knife and a gun with extra ammunition. “OK Dean. Let’s do this.”

 

They jumped through the rift.


	4. The Trek

All the colors were muted in the AU. The cities were war-torn with martial law, but somehow Charlie noticed that Dean had a lift to his step he hadn’t had since before he lost you. Should Dean have asked God/Chuck to bring you back? He could have tried to pray to him, but it would probably have been to no avail. God was gone, off with Amara, the Darkness. Cas wasn’t around at the time of your death or Dean would have tried to have him save you, but Cas can’t heal the dead and you were already cold when Dean found you.  
Dean breathed.  
“So, where to?” Charlie looked over Dean curiously.  
“Y/N (your hometown). I know the place she will be.”  
“OK.”  
It took almost two days a get there. They seemed to not to run into any monsters along the way, just more people who seemed to have hope. Maybe people were fighting back and winning since Michael wasn’t there. Dean and Charlie mostly walked, talking.  
“What are you hoping to find here Dean?” Charlie asked Dean curiously.  
“I don’t know Charlie. Something. Some resemblance of the woman I fell in love with.” Dean knew he was expecting the impossible, but grief made you do crazy things.  
“But she lives in a world where you never existed, Dean.” Charlie’s face was solemn for her friend or for what was a friend in another dimension. “That will change everything, but she won’t know who you are.”  
“I know, but I’ve gotta try. Y/N was my world, Charlie. I brought her into my world because I was attracted to her and she came willingly because she loved me too. She was going to have my son, and then lost him because of me. I then got her killed running to help Sammy and not staying by her side.”  
Charlie stopped Dean along that road and turned him towards her. “Dean. I don’t know much about you, but I know it has always been you and your brother and I am absolutely sure she understands you trying to save your brother.  Now the real question is: do you really want her back so this can happen to her again or do you just want to see if she has a better life here, so you can go back and move on with yours?”  
Dean stares at Charlie angry at first. Then he began to think about it. “I just want her safe with me, Charlie. I miss her. I miss everything about her. This world is just as bad as our world, but she could be safe at the bunker, with me.” Dean started walking and Charlie followed him over to a old truck where he put down the tailgate and they sat down, both needing a bit of rest after endlessly walking for almost two days. “After Lisa, I vowed I wouldn’t fall in love with another non-hunter, but then I met Y/N and she was amazing. She was everything I never knew I wanted.”  
“What did you love so much about her Dean?” Charlie looked at Dean curiously.  
“What don’t I love about her. She was so smart, like Sam smart. She called me out as FBI the first time we met. She waited until we fucked all over her entire house and then said, “‘Your badge is about two years outdated.’”  
 _Your naked body straddled his naked hips and stared down at him, your breasts bouncing as you talked, distracting him. “You’re not FBI, are you?”_ _  
_ _He looked at you and smiled. “No Ma’am”._ _  
_ _You ground against him and smile back. “I have a feeling you don’t want to tell me at this moment what you are and I guess I don’t care. For some reason, I trust you. Just keep fucking me now and if you want to tell me later, you can.”_ _  
_ _That was the minute he knew you had him in your snare. To him, you were fucking perfect. He rolled you over and fucked you like you asked. And when he finally told you what he and his brother did, you just looked at him with a straight face and said, “how can I help”._ _  
_ _He looked at you and said, “just stay here with me and trust me when I say it may not be wise for me to tell you the truth every moment.”_ _  
_ _You looked at him with all the love in the world and said, “OK. Winchester. You have all of me.”_ _  
_ _Dean looked at you and he swore he felt like the end of the Grinch. His heart was swelling in my chest and he said, “you have all of me.” He could still feel every touch of you against him, the feeling of him in you and the way your breathing would become so shallow, panting, he was afraid he was going to kill you and how you smiled and said ‘this breathing is comforting. Being without you is when my breathing is difficult. Feeling you inside me is the way I want to feel every moment.”_ _  
_ _He recalls you pressed against the wall of the shower, throwing your legs over his shoulder while he lapped at your sex.  He knew you were his.”_ _  
_“Wow!” Charlie sighed. “She sounds amazing. If only she swung my way.”  
Dean laughed. ‘“I doubt that she would. I asked her about a threesome once and she said no. She said, ‘you’re the only thing I need to get off.’”  
Charlie smiled.  
“And she meant it.”  
They were able to steal a car for the good portion the next day. As they pulled into (Your Town), the pit in Dean’s stomach was growing. The houses looked the same houses in his dimension. He recognized your house immediately, even though it had been over five years since he was a with you at this house in his world. He began walking up to the door.  
“Dean wait,” Charlie said.  
“What?” He looked back at Charlie.  
“Get your gun out or something to protect yourself.”  
“No Charlie. I’m not doing it. I’m just checking things out.”  
Taking a long breath he stands at the door. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to say when he saw you. _I guess we’ll wing it._ He knocks on the door three times.


	5. Meeting

As the door opens, Dean takes a step back staring at a ghost.

“Andrew Gallagher?”

“Andy. Who’s asking?”

From around the corner, a woman walked with a loaded shotgun pointing it to Charlie’s head. “Who are you and what the fuck do want?”

“Dean,” Charlie choked out.

Dean turned, stood in his tracks, and stared. It was Y/N was looking directly at him.

“My name is Dean Winchester. This is Charlie Bradbury. We’re not here to hurt you.”

You looked at Dean and lowered your gun. For some reason you trusted him, as he’s the man you had been dreaming about for three months.

————————————————

 _You dreamt about another world where you hunted monsters, demons, and angels with two incredibly good looking, tall brothers who wore plaid like it was going out of style, yet they still looked devilishly handsome. You were betrothed to the older, yet shorter brother with short brown hair with flecks of gold, a beautifully symmetrical face, plump lips, and olive green eyes - the man standing in front of you. Your dreams had been erotic, to say the least, knowing every detail of that man from head to toe. He seemed to know you inside and out as well. You two weren’t afraid of anything._ _He had asked you to marry him; you had become pregnant, then subsequently lost the baby. You were on a hunt with him for a parasitic worm that infests the host and causes it to have insatiable thirst and drain the blood of its victims.  You were jumped by one in your last dream and everything went black causing you to awake in cold sweat._

_Andy had rolled over. “You OK Y/N.”._

_“Yeah. I’m fine. Go back to sleep Andy.” You were shaken to your core, but played it cool._

_He grabbed your hand. “You want something to take the edge off.”_

_He wasn’t offering sex and you didn’t smoke, rather wanting to remember these dreams .“No thanks.”_

_“Suit yourself.” He rolled over and went back to sleep. You got out your journal writing out the details of your dream and sketch your dream lover’s face and body_.

Living in the AU was definitely not a picnic. From an early age, Angels, who seem to be real dicks, have taken control of your world. You learned to fight and shoot a gun from an early age. You didn’t really have a family; all your family were killed when you were at an early age, and you lived in a foster home. One of the kids you grew up with, Andrew “Andy” Gallagher, you had gotten close to. Andy had some special talents, he could manipulate people and things with his mind, although, he vowed never to use them on you. Andy was a likable guy, goofy and sweet; definitely not a fighter, but during the Apocalypse, he had to become harder as Angels, Demons, and Monsters were always after him and his gifts, but he used those gifts to his advantage to keep you both safe. You loved Andy as a person, but you didn’t necessarily love him romantically. However, Andy loved you, and times were rough, hard to find people to trust so you stuck with him, loving the one you’re with. You and Andy became lovers, more out of necessity and a need to be close to someone than out of a pure love or lust. He was a kind and tender man, preferring to partake in recreational marijuana smoking than holding down a real job. You held down work in the resistance under Bobby Singer for the last few years, until a few months ago when Bobby left without warning at the same time the archangel Michael did. Everyone in the resistance disbanded and you were factionless, getting by on hustling pool, breaking and entering, and some robbing unsuspecting people that came around. If you hadn’t been so discombobulated by the incredibly handsome man you had been dreaming about for months, you would have robbed his pretty little ass blind.

“Why are you here?” Andy asked, using his mind control powers on this guy.

Dean began to talk through clenched teeth, being forced to speak the truth. “My name is Dean Winchester. I’m from another dimension where were together, in love, almost married, and almost had a baby.” He was staring at you the entire time.

Andy looked at Charlie. She looked straight at you. “Everything he said is true.”

You looked almost dumbstruck. Andy was able to force people to speak the truth and this guy just spoke his truth that you guys had a connection in another alternate universe. “Well, some cosmic being sure is getting his rocks off on pairing off people in alternate worlds.” You looked at Dean.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Charlie mumbled.

“Well. Come on in and tell us more,” you said asking the strangers in.

As Dean walked in, his hand swiped against yours and a jolt of pure love pushed through you causing you to gasp and cough a moment. Dean didn’t say anything and you didn’t either. Andy looked at you “You OK Y/N?”

“Yeah.” Your body felt like it was on fire for Dean, but you took a few deep breaths and came in, shutting the door.

You asked Dean and Charlie to sit. 

“How do you know about this place?” You looked at them questionably. Dean didn’t look insane, but it seemed so unbelievable. However, the way your body sparked in such proximity to him, and the fact he relayed everything you dreamt about made you realize he wasn’t lying. 

“I’ve been here before. You, I mean the you I know, have never been here.”

Charlie looked at you. “I came from here, but I’ve been to the other world. I wouldn’t have believe it myself if I hadn’t been there. There was a me in that other world too that was supposedly super chipper and was dearly loved by this guy.” She looked over at Dean. 

“How do you know me?” Andy asked Dean.

“We met 13 years ago, because of your mind control, which I see hasn’t changed here.” Dean looked at Andy. 

“And I’m still there?” Andy was intrigued.

Dean just looked down and back at him. “Sorry Man. You didn’t make it.”

“What did it to me and when?”

“About 13 years ago by an Acheri, a ghost of a girl who then kills her prey. It was controlled by another kid with ‘special gifts’. She tried to murder all the other kids with special gifts, because it was a competition. She was later killed.  

“Well that’s a bummer.” Andy looked down. 

“So is there a You here, Dean?” You looked at him curiously.

Dean looked straight in your eyes. “No. My Mom did not make the same choices here than in my world, so me and my brother were never born here.”

Dean and Charlie stayed for a very modest meal of soup. You didn’t have much but you were willing to share. You didn’t have much room, but offered a guest room to Charlie and Dean took the couch. 


	6. Falling backwards

Andy smoked his fifth bong load and fell asleep.

You laid awake thinking about your dreams and the man you dreamt about right down the hall. Getting up, you threw on your robe, grabbed your journal/sketchbook, and walked down towards the living room.

Dean was laying on the couch, thinking of you and couldn’t sleep, so when you walked down the hall, he sat up. 

You went and sat on another chair across from him. “How did we (I mean the other me) meet, Dean?”

He told you the story about the case and how he felt to be with you for the first time.

Your breath quickened. You seemed to feel everything he felt. You were too close to him and you were feeling yourself drawn to him like he said you two were when you met. 

You held out the journal. “Three months ago, I began dreaming… of you and a past life together. This is everything I’ve dreamt during that time.”

Dean took the book, beginning to read it. He got the feeling when he read the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund. You wrote everything down, like how he felt in your dream. You knew everything about him; your drawing was eerily similar, down to where every scar, his anti possession tattoo, and even the shape of his penis. 

He looked at you. 

“I’m sorry.” You felt bad showing this to him, but he needed to know.

“Wow, and I thought I was full frontal for the Supernatural books.”

“What?”

“If you come back to my world, I’ll let you read them. You said these dreams started three months ago.”

“Yes.”

“That was the date you died in my world.”

“What?” You became panicked. 

He leaned forward and took your hand. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but this means something, Y/N. We are meant to be together.”

“No. I’m with Andy. I don’t want to hurt Andy. He was the only person there for me from the beginning.” You pulled your hand back. “Well, I guess I best to back to bed. I’m sorry to show this to you,” you said, grabbing your book as you began to get up, but he got up grabbing your hand, pulling you into his arms. Your breath hitched as you smelled his musk and cologne.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said as you remained pressed against him, standing in his arms. You were shaking, not with nerves, not scared, more like anticipation. 

He began to pull back when he felt you shaking, but you didn’t let go, so he leaned down as you raised your head, meeting lips. 

Your kiss was tender, but felt so right. His lips began to tug your top lip as you chewed his bottom. His hands began to run down your arms, to your waist, around, down to your buttocks and squeezed.

Your hands slipped up around his neck as your fingers began carding his hair.

“You feel so good Y/N.” 

“I have never felt this way before.” You stared into his eyes between kisses. He looked confused a moment, then realized you really were but weren’t the same person. “But a girl could get used to this,” you said smiling as you raised your head back to his lips. 

He turned you around, leaning you over as he laid you gently on the couch, positioning his a leg between yours, as he hovered over and kissed you. 

You kissed for what felt like forever, feeling your lips meeting, he brushed his tongue to your lips as you opened your mouth allowing your tongues to meet and his tongue to explore your mouth. All the time, you’re both running your hands over each other as you began to grind your mound to his knee, begging for friction. 

He untied your robe, slipped it off, then began to pull up your sleep shirt as you raised yourself to allow him to peel it off. You did the same to help him remove his jacket, plaid and T-shirt. You looked and touched his toned biceps and pecs. He didn’t have six pack abs, but he was gorgeous.

He began running his hands on you, leaning in and kissing your neck, nipping the spots that he nipped with the old you and you responded the same. 

Moving down, he began peppering your chest with his lips, unhooking your front closure bra, taking a nipple in his mouth as soon as the bra cups fell away from your chest. “My God. You are as beautiful as you ever were.”

You were confused by the caressing and how he knew every spot to hit, and as soon as he smiled, you knew you wanted him in you. 

You undid his jeans, trying to push them off his waist. His hands reached down and he looked up waiting patiently for your permission, then peeled off your panties quickly. “I wonder if you taste the same. I can’t wait to try.”

His lips began their descent down from your neck to you shoulder blades, down along your nipples, where he swirled his tongue and sucked your nubs hard, down your abdomen, and around your hips until he met your inner thighs. 

You leaned your head back and panted; his lips set your core on fire as he kissed between your slick soaked inner thighs. Gasping, you felt him lick up your slit and the moan ilcited out of you was almost orgasmic. “Oh Fuck. That was...” You couldn’t finish your train of thought. 

“My signature move.” He smiled, as he did it again, you cried out again; your core was on fire. 

“You still taste so amazing. The same. I could never forget your taste.” He smiled, taking the nub in his mouth, he began to suck harder as you writhed against his mouth.

“Oh Fuck!” You moaned, grabbing his hair as his tongue began fucking your entrance, while his thumb applied pressure to your clit. “Yes! Yes! Oh! Yes!” Before you know it, you came quickly having an intense orgasm, as everything went white for seconds. 

He kissed back up your body, taking a moment to pull off his jeans and boxers off, then met your mouth, as you tasted yourself on his tongue. He reached down interlacing his hands with yours. “I want to be in you, Y/N. I need to be in you.”

“Yes Dean. Be in me.” He smiled as he pushed himself inside you. 

You adjusted quickly, like you guys had been lovers for years; it felt natural. He began to thrust slow and deep, then quicker as you held onto him at his brutal pace. 

“Fuck. You even feel the same inside, Y/N. You are like a dream.”

“God, you feel so good Dean.”

You continued your pace awhile; you both never tiring of feeling each other. You both came hard, as he turned you to your sides and pulled you into his sweat sheen chest. He was still inside you, but you didn’t mind it one bit.

“Fuck! That was incredible Y/N.” He cradled your head as you were pressed against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, rapid at first, but slowing down; your heart began syncing with his.

“You were the incredible one.” You were still panting; the aftershocks of your orgasm still rippled through you. “How did know everything I liked?”

He pulled away from you, cradled your face, and stared in your eyes. “Because I know you, Y/N. I know everything about you, inside and out. What we had seems to be ingrained in each of our beings, regardless of the world we are in.”

You didn’t know what to say. He held you closer as you both drifted to sleep. 

———————————————-

It was the best sex you had ever had, but that wasn’t the best thing. It was the fact that you found your soulmate, the love of your life, and he was everything you ever wanted, but he came from another world

You laid in his strong arms.  _ Andy. _

You got up, looking around for your panties, as Dean began to stir. “Y/N?”

You looked at him and smile. “Dean. Yeah. I’m really sorry Dean. This shouldn’t have happened. I barely know you. I need to go back to bed before Andy wakes.”

“Didn’t you say he would be out for about twelve hours?”

“I did,” you looked at him. 

“Come back to bed.” He held your hand as you pulled away.

You looked at him and couldn’t resist his pull, as  you crawled back onto the couch into his arms. He took your face and kissed you, rolling himself to his back as you straddled him and lowered yourself on his newly formed erection. He immediately raised himself into the lotus position so he could hold you tightly and be close to you as you bounced on him. 

“Fuck! I miss this so much Baby.” His mouth engulfs you. 

A few seconds later you pull away and look at him. “You do?” Panting, you felt free in his arms.

“Oh man. You have no idea. We were so good together. We are so good together.” 

He leaned in sucking your one nipple while his hand played with the other. 

“I’m so close,” you said.

“I know Baby.” He seemed to know you were getting closer to orgasm as he leaned his forehead to yours while his hand reached down applying pressure to your clit. “I love you so much Y/N.”

At that moment, your walls vice him and he shot up into you. “Fuck!” You cried out. Everything went white around you. 

“Oh Fuck Y/N.” He was still pumping into you as you came undone around him. 

He fell back as you fell back with him kissing him passionately.

You stayed in his arms for a few more hours, finally kissing him and getting up, grabbing your clothes. “I have to get back to Andy. How about tomorrow night or I mean later tonight?”

“Fuck Yes. I’ll be here waiting for you.” He smiled.

You walked back to your bedroom and laid down next to Andy. You almost took a shower first, but you wanted feel Dean still inside you and his smell on you. You felt guilty, but you also knew you loved Dean to your core and you’ll have to tell Andy. You journaled your night and put your book in your drawer. 


	7. Getting You Back

You were showered before Andy woke. You made some eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

Dean and Charlie joined you for breakfast. You sat next to Dean and while eating you felt his hand rub circles on your knee.

“How long are you here for?” Andy asked.

“Two more days,” Dean said looking at you and then took a bite of bacon. “Then I travel back to where we started to get back to my world. We have room at the bunker if you both would like to come back with us.” He was still looking at you the entire time he spoke. 

You looked at Dean, trying not to make Andy aware about Dean’s touch which sent sparks through you, jolting your senses and your core.

Andy spoke up first. “What’s there for us?”

Charlie spoke first, “while there are monsters and demons, and angels still there to kill you, there is also hope in this other world, hope that you don’t have here.”

“Plenty of food and family are there too. You’ll be safe,” Dean said more for your benefit than Andy.

“We’ll think about,” Andy said looking at you.

After breakfast, you needed to go on a hunting supply run. 

“I’ll go with you,” Dean chimed in.

“Can you hunt?” Andy asked. 

Dean looked at you. “Yeah.”

You know Dean was truthful from the dreams that you had. 

Charlie stopped Dean and pulled him to the side while you got dressed. “You slept with her last night, didn’t you?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. It was amazing. She’s the same Y/N. She loves me, Charlie. I need to make her see she needs to come back with me.”

Andy kissed you tenderly before you left. “Be safe my girl.”

“You too.” Your voice faltered. You wanted to be with Dean more than him.

You and Dean headed off. As soon as you weren’t in earshot, Dean looked at you. “Last night was amazing.”

You turned him. “It was. It was also a mistake.”

“No it wasn’t,” Dean said as he stopped and looked at you. “Our Love was not a mistake Y/N.”

You walked into a local abandoned mall where you were looking for clothing, food, and supplies. You both remained quiet at first, as these places were hot spots for vampires and other monsters. 

It seemed clear, so you began searching for things you needed. You found ammo at the local gun shop, silver in a jewelry store that you could melt down into bullets, and guards for legs and arms at a sporting goods shop. 

As you passed a bedding store, Dean grabbed you and dragged you in. “What are you doing Dean?”

He continued to pull you to the back of the store where he kissed you passionately. “I really want to fuck you again so much right here, right now. I need to be in you Y/N.”

Your breath hitched. You wanted him too. You searched the rest of the store and then in back to make sure it was safe while Dean went and closed the front gate. 

You stripped out of your clothes quickly as he turned you facing the bed, bending you over, and ran his hands up and down your buttocks. “Oh man. I want you so bad.” He dropped to his knees, between your legs, spreading your cheeks as he licked from your slit to your hole. 

“Fuck,” You whined.

“You are perfect.” He attacked your soaking pussy and clit with his tongue as his hands played with your breasts and you writhed against his mouth. While you were coming down from your first orgasm, he was right behind you, shoving his cock deep inside you.

“Oh Fuck,” you yelled.

He kissed the back of your neck as he thrusted into you deep and hard over and over, finally causing your second orgasm. “Oh God. Yes. This is amazing, but I need to see your face, Dean,” you cried out.

He pulled out, still hard as he hadn’t came yet, turning you around as he lifted you up by your thighs, you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He took you to the nearest wall as he held you up, thrusting into you. 

“Oh God Yes!”

Over and over he hit your g-spot as you came around him and he finally came inside you.

Three rounds and five orgasms later, you laid in his naked arms in five hundred thread count sheets. “I love you Y/N. Come back to my world,” he said.

You looked at him and saw his face was serious. “I can’t just up and leave my world.”

“Why not? Andy can come with us. Besides him, do you have anyone else here?”

“No. But this is my world.”

“You can be safe with me in mine. We could make a life together. We could have that baby that we almost had, a marriage, and have everything you wanted.” Dean choked out as he stared at you. He really loved you and wanted you.

“I’ll think about it.” You stared into his olive green eyes and realized how much he cared for you.

“I want to make you change your mind.” He looked deep in your eyes as then moved down your body making you come with his tongue. Once he made you come, you made him come with your mouth.

It was getting late so you cleaned yourselves up in a mall bathroom. You came back from the supply run with new bedding, ammo, canned goods, and some athletic guards. It was evening. 

“Where were you?” Andy asked angry and scared. “I thought you were dead.”

Dean stepped between you two. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We were held in the mall keeping hidden from some vamps.”  _ He lies well _ you noted. 

Charlie noticed your face and Dean’s knowing what you two probably did most of the day. 

“I’m just worried,” Andy said concerned. “She’s my life.”

“I protected her,” Dean said seriously. “She was safe with me. She will always be safe with me.” He wasn’t lying. He just wasn’t saying the whole truth. 

Andy took a step back. He seemed to not want to take Dean on. “Thanks for taking care of her. I don’t want to lose her man.”

“I understand.”  _ Boy do I understand. _

You had a late dinner and were retreating to bed. Andy smoked his five bongs and after he passed out stoned, you snuck back down to the living room where you and Dean made love all night on the couch. Your bodies just seem to fit together like missing puzzle pieces. He was an amazing lover, always making sure you came first. He was so tender but rough when he needed to be. He left bite marks all over you, and while you and Andy had not made love for the last three months, you were concerned Andy would notice.


	8. Heading Back

The next morning, Dean set you and Andy down to talk. “I need to head back to go back to my world today. I want you guys to come back with me and Charlie.”

Andy looked at Dean intently. “No. We’re going to stay here.”

You looked at Andy. “Andy. Maybe we should.”

“You mean, maybe you should go back with your lover?” He was angry. 

You tried to feign shock. “What?”

He pulled out your journal and set it on the table in front of you and Dean. “You see, I woke up a little early last night. You weren’t in bed with me, so I began looking for you. I heard noises and I saw you guys fucking on the sofa. He was really giving it to you from behind and you absolutely loved it. You never let me do that. You were telling each other that you love one another.”

“You must have been dreaming,” you said.

“Tell me the truth.” Andy stared in your eyes and you started getting this sense of saying everything.

“I am in love with Dean.” You reached over, grabbing Dean’s hand as he interlaced his fingers with you. “I feel like I’ve known him my entire life, and I want to go back with him.”

“I saw how you were with him, but you are with me here. I’m not taking my woman back to another world so she can run off with her lover.”

“Andy.” Once the mind control cleared, your eyes were welling up in tears, not because you were telling him the truth. It was because you loved Dean so much, that it physically hurt you to even think of being away from him. You were craving him like a drug addicts craves their next hit. “I love him, Andy. You knew we were only together because of our proximity and the fact that we just needed to be with someone in these hard times. You will always be my family, a friend that I never want to lose, but Dean is my soulmate. My body craves him. I love him so much, I want to have his baby.”

“I’m sorry dude,” Dean leaned forward to apologize to Andy as his fingers stayed in yours. 

Andy looked right at you. “You’re going to stay with me.”

You dropped Dean’s hands, but you had tears in your eyes. “I’m staying with Andy.”

“Man. You don’t want to do this,” Dean said. He turned to you and grabbed your shoulders. “Fight this Baby. Come back with me.”

“Dean… I can’t.” You pulled away.

“No.” Dean got up and hauled off punched Andy square in the face as he turned and went down cold.

As soon as the mind control dissipated, you looked at Andy on the floor. “Andy?”

“Y/N. We have to go. He will keep you here. Come back with me and be with me.” He was looking in your eyes and you could tell how much he wanted you.

You looked at Andy and then back at Dean. “OK.”

You left the house with just the clothes on your back. You got out of town where Dean jumped started an old mustang and began driving back to the start. The car ran out gas about dusk and you decided to find someplace to stay that night. Dean broke into an old house and you decided to squat there for the night. It was cold, so he found wood and started a fire. He had some canned food from the mall raid, and you guys had a small dinner. You all slept in the same room because of the chill in the air and the fire was warm, but it didn’t stop you and Dean from getting naked and fucking to keep warm.

Charlie stayed facing the other way as you and Dean were making up for lost time. 

“I love the way your body responds to me.” He looked down at you as he pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance. He kissed you passionately.

Your legs wrapped around him. “I love the way you fill me.”

He pushed himself inside you and you gasped, feeling him fit you completely. “I don’t ever want to lose this feeling.” You smile.

“As long as you’re with me, you won’t.” He smiled down at you and began thrusting slow and deep, nipping your neck. By the end, you were grasping his sweaty shoulders as he pounded into you as your walls caved around him. “Oh Fuck Yes.” You wailed and he grunted when you orgasmed together. 

“Oh Fuck. Go to fuck to sleep you two.” You heard Charlie gripe as she threw a pillow over her ears.

“We’re not done at the moment.” Dean exclaimed engulfing your mouth, moving down between your legs as he ate you out. By the time he was done there, he was ready to go again as he filled you with his seed. He finally pulled out of you but held you close as you both finally drifted to sleep. 

The next morning you were back on the road. Charlie was walking ahead while you and Dean held hands walking behind. “So, what is this bunker like the we’re going to?”

“Lots of room. Lots of people there. Sam will be so excited to see you. Cas, Mom, and Jack will be happy too.”

“Sam is your brother, right?”

“Yeah. And Cas is my best friend. He’s an angel.”

You stopped walking.

Dean noticed your trepidation. “Cas isn’t a dick. I promise. And Jack is a nephilim, part angel. You were like a mom to him. He will love to see you.”

“What about your mom?”

“She will love you,” he said grabbing your hand. “She will be happy that I’m happy again. I have been miserable for months. I feel you never left me. You just were moved to another universe.”

You finally found your way back to the place where Dean and Charlie came through the rift and waited. 


	9. Almost There

It was 4 a.m. and you woke up wrapped around Dean, who was sleeping against a tree. You saw a lightning bolt about ten feet in front of you. 

You began to shake him. “Dean. Is this the rift?”

Dean woke up. As soon as he was able to focus, he gasped. “Yes Baby. Let’s go.”

He woke up Charlie. “You go in first Charlie.”

She looked at you too. “Can’t wait to have my own room again. I won’t miss your sex noises. See you later bitches as she walked through.

“You’re next sweetheart.” Dean looked at you. 

“She’s not going anywhere.” You felt someone grip your hand. You look over to see Andy grabbing your hand. “She’s mine.”

“Dude. Let her go.” Dean yelled at Andy.

“No. You’re staying with me.” Your eyes glassed over.

“Yes Andy.” You started walking towards him. 

“No.” Dean grabbed your hand pulling you towards the rift. 

Andy pulled you towards him and you felt you were the rope in tug-a-war. “Please don’t Andy. I want to be with Dean.”

Dean held your arm with both his hands pulling you towards the rift. “I can’t lose you Baby.”

“I don’t want to lose you either Dean.” You were crying and from what you could see of Dean’s eyes, they looked wet too. 

Dean pulled you closer to the rift. 

Andy tugged you back. 

“Let me go Andy. I love Dean.”

“But what about me?”

“Come with us.” You looked at him. “I still care for you Andy, but my heart and soul belongs to Dean.”

He looked at you as Dean held tightly to your arm. 

“Take care of my girl,” Andy said to Dean. 

“I will.” 

He let you go as Dean pulled you through the rift.

“Andy. No! Come with us!” Before you know it, you were falling through the rift onto the floor onto Dean. When you looked up, the rift blinked and then closed up from the ends to the middle. 

You pressed your head against Dean’s chest and cried for the man you cared for in the other world. 

When you pulled away, Dean looked at you. 

The other tall man in plaid, that you assumed was Sam, stared at you. A man in a trench coat, a young man, a woman with bright red hair, and a woman in plaid with blonde hair stood all looked at you. 

“Dean. You’re back.” Sam got up and hugged his brother.  He then turned to you. “Y/N?”

“Sam?”

He moved in and hugged you. You felt like you had hugged him before, like he was your brother.

The man in the trenchcoat came up. “I’m so glad you are back. Dean was distraught without you.”

“This is Castiel.” Dean looked at you. “He’s still used to being human.” Cas hugged you and then pulled away. 

“Hi. I’m Jack. I am so glad you’re back Y/N.” He moved in and gave you a hug. You felt very maternal towards him. “Thanks Jack. I’m glad to be back.”

The older blonde woman walked up. “I’m so glad you are back for my son.”

“This is my mom, Mary.” Dean introduced you. 

“Hi Mary.” You shook her hand, as she leaned in and gave you a hug. 

“I’m so glad your wee lass is back,” the red headed woman spoke. “You’re already carrying his wee little bearn, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean Rowena?” Dean looked at her in shock.

“Well Dean. What I mean is she’s pregnant.” Rowena laughed.

“What?” You looked at the red-headed woman confused.

“By three days I suppose,” Rowena said smiling. 

“I am?” You looked over at Dean and back at Rowena and back to Dean. “Our first time together.”

“Now I don’t suppose it was your first time, but it was in that world,” Rowena said.

You looked over at Dean and smiled. He pulled you to him. “Just like the last time, I promise we are going to be together regardless. I love you Y/N. I’m so glad you are back.”

“I’m glad to be back and with you.” 

Dean leaned in, kissing you passionately.


	10. Epilogue

You fell into Dean’s world just as easy as you did the first time. 

You went back to his room where you spent the nights making love, vocalizing your love for him, making all the hunters nearby switch rooms. After many nights of sexual persuasion, you acquiesced to staying at the bunker and researching instead of hunting. You and Dean were married two months later in small ceremony, and 7 months later, you gave birth to beautiful baby boy, which you named John Dean, after their father and your amazing husband. Your life was perfect, so when Jack turned soulless and God came down saying “Welcome to the end,” you were ready to fight for this world. God/Chuck confessed that when you died, he simply moved you over to the other world, hoping Dean would continue to do God’s bidding, but Dean gave God a big “Fuck You!”  You were in for the fight of your lives, but you were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This is a work in progress so hopefully will be able to post a new chapter soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism appreciated and accepted. Thanks for taking out the time to read and respond.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
